


Bookstagram

by drarrymehome



Series: Draco Discovers Muggle Things [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Dyslexia, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, bookish!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrymehome/pseuds/drarrymehome
Summary: Harry introduces Draco to the world of Bookstagram
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Draco Discovers Muggle Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Bookstagram

“So what you’re telling me is there’s an app?”

“Yes.”

“Where I can post pictures of my books?”

“Yes.”

“And other people who also read books…”

“Yeah…”

“Can talk to me about them?”

“Yes!”

“WELL WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER YOU UTTER BUFFOON. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DIFFICULT IT IS TO RAVE ABOUT MARGARET ATWOOD WITH YOU?!”

Draco sits cross-legged on the living room rug, back against the sofa, reorganising his books for the fourth time that week. First, he had gone with typical alphabetising, but he didn’t like how uneven the shelves looked with large hardback and smaller paperbacks all at different heights. Then, he went for sorting by colour, which looked absolutely beautiful, but there were so many different shades of white and off-white that it stressed him out and he took them down again. Now he’s going back to alphabetising them but separating the hardbacks from the paperbacks so the different heights can be grouped together.

Having OCD is the bane of his existence. That, and having a boyfriend who can’t read more than three pages before getting fidgety and going to play quidditch.

Harry has nearly fallen off the sofa in his fit of laughter. He hadn’t expected Draco to be so enthusiastic about the idea, especially since he was scared of the toaster for about six months.

“Oh honey, you know I love how bookish you are. I just can’t keep up with you.” Harry starts rubbing at Draco’s shoulders. He’s been at this for hours and it’s a welcome relief for his aching back. Draco had thought about Harry’s ability to read quite a lot. He’s noticed how hard he has to concentrate on making sure he reads the next line instead of skipping a couple, he’s also noticed that sometimes he gets stuck on a word even though Draco knows Harry knows that word.

It’s not really his place to say, and he knows that Harry has managed fine so far with doing as little reading as he can get away with, but Draco has had a sneaking suspicion for a while now that Harry’s reading troubles might be caused by dyslexia. Far from being an expert on such things, Draco has kept his mouth shut.

“I know. And I don’t think we need to share hobbies, it’s good that we’re interested in different things – it gives us plenty to talk about. But Granger and I have very different tastes in books. Actually, sometimes I think she says she hates a book I love on purpose just to annoy me.” Draco huffs, finally locating his second Donna Tartt novel. Harry laughs again, although this time it’s more like a quick little puff.

“I’m sure she doesn’t. She just enjoys a good debate.” Harry hadn’t anticipated just how well Draco and Hermione would get along. It had definitely made things much easier for him that they had, although things were still tense with Ron.

“Will you show me how to use this…app? That’s what those little squares on your phone are, right?” Draco pauses in his book arranging to look up at Harry. It makes his eyes look large and innocent and Harry wants to roll him up in bubble wrap and keep him to himself. Although, with a tongue as sharp as Draco’s he’d pop his way out pretty quickly.

“Of course, love.”

Draco knows he has to finish his book organisation before he can let Harry show him the muggle stuff, so he quickly moves through the end of the alphabet. He even allows Harry to help him put the books back on the shelves, although he has to go back over and straighten them up afterwards.

While he’s checking the shelves over again, making sure all the books are perfectly level, Harry wanders off and comes back with his laptop. Draco doesn’t use it because he doesn’t understand it and, if he’s honest, all the different buttons sort of scare him.

“I’m going to show you on the desktop site because the screen is bigger for you to see, but I think you’ll prefer the app version so I’ll download it and you can use mine.” Already Draco has absolutely no idea what Harry is saying, so he nods and smiles and hopes for the best.

“Wait!” Draco has to switch the chairs over because he has to sit in his specific chair, but he also has to be on the left of Harry, or everything is just… wrong. Harry hasn’t noticed the chairs are the wrong way because to him they all look the same.

“Ok, so first you open the internet, that’s this button here.” Draco watches Harry’s fingers slide over the funny square bit at the bottom of the laptop. He presses a circular button on the screen and a blank white page shows up. “Then you type in the bar at the top here.” Harry starts typing out the word ‘instagram’ and presses the big key on the right with the arrow on it.

“There’s nothing there,” Draco says, frowning at the mostly blank screen. Harry explains to him that he needs to sign up to see anything, but Draco doesn’t like the idea of signing anything. His father told him to always read the small print, and he can’t even see the large print! Meanwhile Harry is miles ahead of him.

“You’ll love this part. You have to make a username – it’s what people will see when they look at your profile.”

“Shouldn’t it be my actual name then?” He turns to ask Harry who grins at him broadly and makes his stomach summersault.

“Some people do,” Harry concedes, “but you can add your name separately, so lots of people choose something that matches what they want to post about. Maybe you can think of something bookish?” He suggests. Draco bites his lip and frowns in concentration as he thinks about this. His father always taught him that branding is everything, so it’s very important to get this right.

After a couple of minutes, he has a brain wave. “Can I have caput draconis?” He turns his head to find Harry staring at him. “What?”

Harry’s look of disbelief melts into a charming smile. “Nothing. It’s just that that was the first ever Gryffindor password in first year.”

“Really? I suppose it makes sense; fire-breathing dragons, Gryffindors. You Gryffindors are pretty hot-headed… but I can pick something else if you want…”

Harry is quick to put a gentle hand on Draco’s arm. “No, no, you go ahead. I like it.” He types it into the box-thing without a space in the middle. It looks weird to Draco to have the two words mashed together like that, but when he says so Harry explains that the usernames can’t have spaces in them. Draco supposes he’ll just have to put up with it.

“Ok, so what do I do now?”

Harry shows him where to find his profile with his follows and followers, how to find new blogs to follow, and like and comment on their posts. Then he takes out his phone and shows Draco a miniature version of the webcity they’ve just seen. On the smaller version Harry shows him the button at the bottom of the screen which allows him to ‘upload existing or take new photo’.

If there’s one secret talent Draco has, it’s that he’s learnt his way around a camera. It’s the one and only muggle technology he has taken to like a duck to water. He’s only been dating Harry a few months, and he knows there are plenty of things Harry doesn’t know about him, so he quickly slinks off to get his collection of Margaret Atwoods. A few days previously, she had been doing a book signing near where Harry lived and Draco was too nervous to go on his own, so he asked Harry to come too. It caused a big argument between them because Draco had missed the past three quidditch matches Harry had played and, maybe rightly, Harry felt like he was more supportive of Draco than Draco was of him.

Not trying to be rude, but completely forgetting the world around him, Draco arranges the Atwood books on the coffee table. His collection is only five of Atwood’s best, plus the new release he had signed, but he’s very proud of them.

He leaves some of the rustic wood surface in view in the gaps between the books and he intersperses some of the white hydrangea he has in a vase nearby. It takes a few minutes of adjusting the position of the books exactly how he likes them before he’s prepared to take the camera anywhere near them. Once he’s happy, quickly he snaps a few photos from different angles, plays with the brightness and the saturation just a bit because the light isn’t brilliant.

When he’s ready, he rushes back over to where Harry sits with the laptop still open and shows him what he’s done. Harry looks over his shoulder in disbelief.

“What the- how did you- they look amazing! Since when have you been such a good photographer?” Draco is gleeful that Harry’s surprise is because of him. It’s not very often that he manages to make him smile quite as brightly as that – all teeth and crinkles in the corners of his eyes.

“You don’t know everything about me,” he shrugs nonchalantly, although his insides feel like runny honey the way Harry is looking at him with such admiration.

It’s also quite new to him to be allowed to take genuine pride in what he has achieved. Although he used to boast a lot when he was younger, it was always about things he had been given, or things his father had done that he thought were great. Until he started dating Harry, it never occurred to him to take pride in himself as a person.

Maybe because Harry brings out the best in him.

“Get over here, you little secret keeper!” Harry grabs for Draco’s waist and pulls him into a massive bear hug. Draco laughs and squirms when Harry’s chin digs into the ticklish spot between his neck and his shoulder and tries to pull away when Harry starts peppering his face with damp kisses, even though he secretly loves it.

“Harry stoooop,” he whines, but he doesn’t put up much fight.

_caputdraconis_ ’s first Instagram post gets over 300 likes. It turns out one of his precious Margaret Atwood novels is a very rare edition, and bookworms all over the world want to know where he got it. His subsequent posts are just as popular, since he’s found others who are as obsessed with his perfectly organised bookshelves as he is.

Harry doesn’t really understand the hype, but he does understand the beaming smiles on Draco’s face when he recounts some of the conversations he has with new bookish friends in America, Turkey, and New Zealand, who swap book reviews and recommendations with him.

Harry may not like reading very much, but he definitely likes making his boyfriend happy.


End file.
